


the junior mint experience

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Burger Buddies, First Dates, M/M, Sam Tries To Meddle, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean has to remember is that it's next to impossible to mess up a movie date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the junior mint experience

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #36: Movie

“Are you really going out with _Castiel_ in _that?”_ Sam complained, his nose wrinkled in a perfect expression of brotherly disapproval.

Dean looked down at what he was wearing, seeing absolutely nothing wrong with the henley and jeans he’d worn to school today. “What’s wrong with what I’ve got on?”

Sam rolled his eyes, using his foot to rotate the desk chair 180 degrees to the left, as if to highlight just how done he was with this conversation already. “It’s, like, your first date with that _dreamy_ guy you’ve had a crush on forever. I just figured you’d wanna dress up or something.”

“Oh, yeah, let me just spring out the suit and tie for our fancy date to the AMC,” Dean replied, shoving away his notebook. It wasn’t as if he was going to be able to get anything done while anticipation of his date was making him restless. “So sorry we won’t get to share a touching moment in which you dazzle your clueless bisexual brother with brilliant first date fashion advice.”

“You know what, Dean? Bite me.”

“Think I’d rather be biting Cas instead, if you know what I mean.”

“Ugh.” Sam threw up his hands, disgust warring with the amusement on his face. “See if I ever try to help you again.”

“That was helping?” Dean called after Sam as his brother flounced out of his bedroom, and then grinned when he heard a door slam pointedly. He laid there on his bed for a while, determined not to give into his nerves by pacing – because no matter what he said, Cas _was_ dreamy, and Dean _was_ a little worried about messing this up. Sam was right about him having had a crush on Cas Shurley forever. Christ, he’d been pining after that guy so long he’d already started resigning himself to never getting a shot like this at all.

His phone buzzed insistently on his nightstand, and he grabbed for it.

_**Are you ready? I know it’s early, but I’m ready to head out if you are. Maybe we can catch dinner first?** _

Dean smiled fondly down at the text on the screen, warmth suffusing his chest at the eagerness he could just sense in those few words.

_sure, i could go for a bite. burgers?_

**_A man after my own heart, I see. That sounds wonderful._ **

_be here in 10?_

**_Of course. See you soon, Dean._ **

Resisting the urge to jump up and down like one of those overjoyed teenage girls in the movies, Dean hurriedly slipped into a jacket and bounded downstairs.

  



End file.
